The Love That Took Forever To Open
by babyface2626
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn’t admitted their feelings. When will they? Even after beating Naraku, and Kikyo’s death they hadn’t said anything about their feelings. But when they go on this new adventure , Emotions start to break loose.Read to find ou
1. Summary

The Love That Took Forever To Open

This chapter is not part of the story this is a summary and what I do. You can ignore but please read if you have want too.

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't admitted their feelings. When will they? Even after beating Naraku, and Kikyo's death they hadn't said anything about their feelings. But when they go on this new adventure , Emotions start to break loose.Read to find out.

Ok about me:

I am not a good speller so there may be so many errors in my writing.

Sometimes I don't like to write uppercase letters so if its lowercase plz deal with it

Even though this is a Inu/Kag Fanfic there may be some Miroku/Sango moments too.

I do not do lemons so don't even ask. The only thing close to that is Kissing.

I do not own Inuyasha.

For every chapter I will need reviews to continue. The more reviews the more chapters.

If an chapter short than that means that the next chapter will be long.

I am not a computer so it may take me long to put up chapters bc I have to enjoy my summer. I will try my best to put them on.

I will say from my mind this story will be about 10 chapters 15 at the most. And if you like my story once this ends I will do another story.

Well thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter and the story that will come up.


	2. Chapter 1:After The Battle

Chapter One: After The Battle

A/N: This takes place after Kikyo death.

_With the final blow Naraku is finally defeated. It now seems like the quest has finally ended. While the group watch the final moment of Naraku death everyone seems to have their own thought. _

**Sango's Mind**

_Wow, we finally defeated Naraku, now I can finally see Kohaku again. Since Naraku dead Kohaku mind is finally free from him and I get my little brother back. I wonder what we will once do after gathering the Shikon pieces. Luckly Kikyo gave life back to Kohaku after he was close to dieing. I wonder what we will do now……_

**Miroku' Mind**

_This accursed windtunnel is finally over.I used to like it as a weapon, but now since the Curse is broken, none of my later children will suffer the windtunnel as I. I wonder now since this is over I will have to marry Sango. And I will ask her again if she would bear my child. I wonder now what we will do after Naraku dieing? Go finish the Shikon Jewel? Or will we just do nothing and just relax? I wonder….._

**Shippo's Mind**

_I have finally defeated Naraku! Yipeee!! Oooh I hope Kagome will bring me those lollipops she said from her time. I wonder if Inuyasha will still bonk me on the head? Why am I thinking about that? Hey! Why am I even thinking I just want to go to sleep im getting bored._

**Kirara's Mind**

_Meow_

**Kagome's Mind**

_We have finally defeated Naraku. Now we just have to find the Shikon fragments. But what will we do after that? Will I go home and just never come back? Will I get to see Inuyasha Again?_

**Inuyasha's Mind**

_That Naraku is now dead Finally I got his real body. A few wounds, but at least I defeated him. Well Kikyo I finally aveanged your death. Naraku is finally dead. Kagome, I wish I could say I Love you but I don't think you love me after all the things I done to you._

_There the group stood watching as the Backlash Wash and a purified arrow took out Naraku body. They all just watch and think How this will affect their life. Naraku finally defeated. There is no fake. After the backlash wave took out his life. There 3/4 of the Shikon Jewel stood still missing its other forth. Then after watching the Shikon Jewel bounce onto the floor that when the adventure of Love just began._

"Kagome go purified the Jewel"said Miroku

"Alright" said Kagome as she walked slowly to the river of blood touching the Jewel and the Jewel itself just went from Tinted Black to Pure Pink.

As Kagome walks back it Kagura comes and takes Kagome by the collar by her shirt and went flying up to the sky. It was so fast that The gang noticed when she was flying off.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as his voice echoed into the sky no one answering back.

"Wouldn't Kagura be killed if Naraku was killed?" asked Sango

"No even if she was a piece of Naraku she seems to have her own heart."said Miroku

"Where would her heart be?" asked Sango

"I don't know she could hide or maybe.."said Miroku stopping

"Maybe what?" asked Sango

"Maybe she has her heart back in her body." Said Miroku

"That makes her easier to kill" said Inuyasha interrupting their conversation

"Well I think we better stop talking and look for Kagome."said a worried Sango

" Im already ahead of you I got Kagome scent and they are not to far" said Inuyasha as he hurried off to the east of the sun.

"Kirara come!" yelled Sango and after got on the transformed Kirara. Miroku hopped on

And they were on their way to find Kagome.

Well that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please Review the next chapter will go up once I have at least 5 reviews.

Sorry if I misspelled some things.

**What will happen to Kagome?**

**Why does Kagura live?**

**Does she still have the spider mark on her back?**

**Is Kanna living?**

**When will Kagome and Inuyasha confessed?**

Those questions will soon be answered.

Thanks For Reading


End file.
